Hungry
by bikinakun
Summary: Bukan salah Seonho kalau dia jauh dari rumah, selalu kelaparan dan nggak bisa masak. Mungkin salah Seonho kalau dia terus-terusan mesen ayam goreng di jam-jam terkutuk, dan mungkin dia cuma lebih suka tukang deliverynya ketimbang ayam gorengnya. Guanlin x Seonho. Terjemahan fic bhs inggris dari archiveofourown dengan judul yang sama. Original author: tamagos Translator: bikinakun
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY. FIC INI ADALAH TERJEMAHAN DARI FIC BERJUDUL SAMA (HUNGRY) YANG DITULIS OLEH TAMAGOS DI ARCHIVEOFOUROWN. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR.**

Halohalohalo saya kembali lagi bersama GuanHo, cuma kali ini sebagai penerjemah bukan penulis wkwkwk. Balik ke profesi asal ceritanya ^^ (ditimpuk SungLe shipper yang part terakhir fic-nya masih belom di translate :/ maaf ya saya lagi khilaf guanho kawan") Begitu baca fic ini rasanya jadi semangat banget pengen bagi" ke kalian juga, soalnya ini lucu banget seleraku deh pokoknya hehe. Selamat menikmati ya ^^

.

.

.

Di kehidupan lain Yoo Seonho ingin menjadi panda. Segala yang mereka lakukan hanya bermalas-malasan dan orang-orang membawakan berton-ton bamboo kepadanya, cukup untuk makan lima hari sekali. Panda di kebun binatang Taipei terlihat lebih terpuaskan daripada dirinya, kangen rumah dan kelaparan.

Jikalau syarat untuk menjadi panda melibatkan penampilan lemot dan imut, Seonho rasa ia sudah memenuhi lebih dari separuhnya. Dan dibanding memusingkan pr, tidur-tiduran sambil menyumpal wajahnya dengan makanan terdengar seperti pilihan hidup yang lebih baik.

Mungkin tidak seharusnya dia mengikuti program pertukaran murid. Sungguh, apa yang ia pikirkan? Akan menyenangkan? Ya, mungkin untuk satu atau dua minggu pertama dimana ia hanya bermain-main dan kuliner berbagai macam makanan asing, tetapi sekarang itu tidak lagi terasa spesial dan porsi makanannya terlalu sedikit untuk perutnya yang masih bertumbuh.

Dan itu adalah masalah yang tidak bisa dipecahkan, melihat kebanyakan waktu ia habiskan menunjuk sesuatu di menu dan berharap rasanya enak (sungguh enak). Ia tak bisa meminta orang yang menyajikan makanan untuk "tolong ambilin yang banyak buat aku ya please~" dalam bahasa Mandarin seperti dalam bahasa Korea. Atau bisa saja, tapi akan dipandangi seolah-olah ia tumbuh satu kepala lagi.

Jadi dia bisa bermimpi untuk dilahirkan kembali sebagai seekor panda. Atau dia bisa berpura-pura menjadi Orang Dewasa dan mendapatkan dirinya makanan. Hanya saja kulkas kecilnya kosong dengan tragis dan Seonho sedikit takut keluar rumah saat sudah jam 11 malam di negara asing. Tak peduli apa yang dikatakannya kepada sang ibu, ia yakin orangtuanya tahu ia masih takut akan kegelapan.

Menghela napas, ia membuka laptop dan mencari jasa antar makanan di sekitarnya. Hanya ada sangat sedikit, dan sedihnya tidak ada satupun masakan Korea. Kebanyakan meruap biaya tambahan untuk delivery di jam terkutuk seperti ini, dan Seonho tidak menyalahkan mereka. Setelah mencari-cari, ia memutuskan untuk memesan ayam goreng. Semoga yang ala Korea dan memiliki rasa rumah.

 _ _Terima kasih telah memesan BuCe's Fried Chicken. Pesanan anda diperkirakan sampai dalam waktu 5 menit.__

 _ _Tukang pesan antar sudah berada di luar gedung anda, dimohon turun untuk mengambil makanan anda.__

 _ _Dimohon turun dengan cepat.__

 _ _BURUAN TURUN__

Dikejutkan oleh getaran ponsel, Seonho berpaling dari prnya. Ohiya. Mampus, ia betul-betul lupa tentang makanannya! Bergesa menuruni tangga, ia terluntang-lantung ke udara dingin malam, hanya untuk melihat tukang delivery mengenakan helmnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Ya! Maaf! Stop! Ayam gorengku!"

Bayangan kehilangan ayam gorenglah yang membuatnya panik dan berteriak dalam bahasa Korea. Ia sedang bersusah payah dengan bahasa Mandarin ketika tukang delivery berputar balik.

"Akhirnya turun juga," gerutunya dalam bahasa Korea sambil mengeluarkan sepaket ayam gorang dari dalam kotak makanan.

Ya ampun. Ia sudah cukup malu karena keterlambatannya, tapi melihat sang tukang delivery membuatnya semakin segan. Jangan salah dulu, Seonho sudah biasa memanjakan matanya dengan lelaki tinggi tampan dan menarik (biasanya kakak kelas) dari bermain basket terlampau sering, namun delivery boy ini (atau delivery man) adalah makhluk paling mempesona di gabungan Korea dan Taiwan. Suara berat, tatapan tegas dan secara keseluruhan rupawan. Ganteng banget. Seonho yakin dia duabelas tahun lebih tua dan sudah menikah dengan dua anak, seperti semua taksiran lainnya yang selalu tak mungkin tergapai.

"Orang Korea?" tanyanya, rahang melorot. Seberapa kecil kebetulannya?

"Bukan. Cuma tau dikit bahasa Korea. Harganya 350TWD." Sang lelaki melirik galak ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba Seonho merasa super minder. Seonho gak banyak (sebenarnya sama sekali nggak) tahu soal cara memikat, tapi ia yakin kaos gombrong sekolahan dan celana basket yang dipakainya bukanlah jawaban yang benar. Bahkan gak bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan dompetnya, yang sekarang ia baru ingat sedang bertengger di atas meja.

Wow. Yoo Seonho, hebat sekali. Pertama kamu telat ngambil makanan orderan, Hot Delivery Guy pedasnya setara Hot Wings dan juga marah karena waktunya terbuang, dan sekarang kamu bakalan ngebuang lebih banyak waktunya.

"Dompet… Diatas…" ucapnya dengan bahasa Mandarin yang amburadul, menunjuk ke arah asramanya.

"Cepetan. Dan pake bahasa Korea."

Seonho buru-buru berlari. Seingin-inginnya mengambil kesempatan langka melongok bahan cuci mata kelas atas, dia dididik sebagai anak yang sopan dan tidak baik mengganggu orang yang hanya ingin mencari nafkah. Ia bergegas mengambil dompetnya, memastikan punya cukup uang untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya (lagi) di depan tukang delivery dan kembali turun ke lantai dasar untuk membayar ongkos makanannya.

"Maaf! Maaf banget udah buang-buang waktumu! Aku bakal lebih bertanggung jawab lain kali!"

"Gapapa. Jadi orang asing tuh susah."

Seonho Lemah. Lelaki yang nampak tangguh namun sebenarnya baik berdampak besar kepada hatinya yang lemah dan hormonal. Terutama lelaki tangguh yang masih nampak apik dengan __fanny pack__ dan kaos simple. Dan the Best Eye Candy Ever akan beranjak pergi, dan Seonho bukanlah Seonho jika ia tidak gegabah berusaha mendapatkan namanya.

"Boleh aku tau namamu? Aku mau nulis review buat layanan yang memuaskan banget, mungkin nanti gajimu bakal dinaikin atau apa gitu…" Ia ngelantur sekarang.

"Guanlin. Dan gak perlu. Orangtuaku gak bakal naikin gajiku."

Hot Delivery Guy, bukan, Guanlin pergi berkendara bersama Hatinya, karena Seonho remaja dramatis dengan sejumlah gundukan cinta monyet. Walaupun kali ini cinta monyetnya sedikit lebih besar karena orangtua Guanlin memiliki toko ayam goreng, yang merupakan salah satu ambisi masa kecil Seonho. Tapi tak apa-apa, karena ayam goreng akan membuat perutnya yang bunyi tak karuan merasa terhibur secara instan.

TBC

.

.

.

Yak segitu dulu ya? Sebenernya ini one-shot tapi karena belakangan saya sibuk dan udah kebelet pengen share sama kalian, lanjutannya besok ato lusa baru saya post ya ^^; Dari semua fic berpairing Guanho yang ada di ao3, sejauh ini saya paling sreg sama yang ini hehehe... sebenernya ada satu lagi yang saya incer, cuma masih ongoing dan panjang ceritanya, jadi ini dulu yg aku terjemahin. Kalo banyak peminatnya ntar mungkin bakal kutranslate juga kalo udah selesai :) ada juga fic minhyun/seonho yg lucu banget tapi untuk sekarang saya fokus ke guanho dulu aja deh (ampun jangan ditombak)

 **CERITA ASLINYA (BAHASA INGGRIS) BISA DITEMUKAN DI:**

 **archiveofourown. o*r*g /works/11367891 (delete tanda * dan spasinya)**

 **KALAU PADA SUKA, BOLEHLAH KASI AUTHORNYA KUDOS DAN COMMENT UNTUK MENUNJUKKAN APRESIASI ^^**

 **SEE YOU NEXT PART!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY. FIC INI ADALAH TERJEMAHAN DARI FIC BERJUDUL SAMA (HUNGRY) YANG DITULIS OLEH TAMAGOS DI ARCHIVEOFOUROWN. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR.**

Part terakhir! Selamat menikmati sodara" :D

.

.

.

Meskipun seorang murid berprestasi, kadang-kadang Seonho terkejut sendiri dengan kebodohannya. Beneran deh, apa pantes dia kaget sesudah menyapu bersih (lagi-lagi) belajaannya dalam waktu cuma dua hari dan sekarang lapar lagi di jam 11 malam? Menghela napas, ia mengambil laptopnya untuk memesan makanan. Ayam goreng, karena terakhir kali rasanya lezat dan lumayan mengingatkannya pada rumah. Gak cuma karena Hot Delivery Guy, karena Taiwan itu negara yang besar dan sesungguhnya, seberapa besar kebetulannya?

Cukup besar ternyata. Seseorang di atas sana pasti sedang menertawakannya, karena ketika sepeda motor berhenti di tepi jalan gedung asrama dimana Seonho sudah menunggu (dia boleh bodoh tetapi belajar pada kesalahan lamanya, oke?) helm yang dilepas menampilkan Guanlin yang sedikit sebal.

"Kamu beneran nulis review bagus."

Seonho mengangguk. Yep, menyampingkan ketertarikannya kepada pria tampan (siapa yang tidak menghargai paras indah?) servisnya betul-betul bagus.

Nampaknya bukan jawaban yang benar bagi Guanlin, yang membuka tas penghangat untuk menyerahkan ayamnya.

"Sumpah, siapa coba yang ngorder 12 potong ayam jam 11 malem?"

"Boleh dong kalo orang laper! Aku selalu laper!"

Guanlin menyisir balik rambutnya. "Kalo gitu kamu bisa makan dua potong lagi kan? Mamaku ngotot ngasih kamu extra."

Mata Seonho berbinar-binar. Makanan dari cowok ganteng, betapa indahnya hari ini. Makanan __gratis__ dari cowok ganteng, halleluya, dia naik ke surga.

"Mama kamu boleh ngasih aku 50 potong ayam gratis dan bakal aku habisin semuanya."

"Jangan ngasih mamaku ide."

"Aww, mamamu udah suka aku kayanya. Dia pengen ngadopsi anak baru nggak?"

"Aku nggak mau adek."

"Apa kamu selalu sekasar ini? Akan kulelehkan hatimu yang beku, wahai makhluk dingin! Aku bakal jadi adek yang sangat imut! Aku bakal hujani kamu dengan kasih sayang ke betapa kerennya hyung aku tiap hari, aku bakal pake aegyo terbaikku untuk kamu dan kamu bakal bingung, mikir gimana selama ini bisa hidup tanpa aku…" Seonho mulai nyerocos.

"Kamu kedengeran lebih cocok jadi pacar daripada adek." Mulut Guanlin langsung terbungkam begitu mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut, warna merah gelap melanda wajahnya. "Harganya 350 TWD, buruan bayar supaya aku bisa lanjut nganter makanan!"

Seonho cemberut. Iya, terlalu indah jadi kenyataan, diajak jalan sama cowok ganteng waktu kedua kali bertemu. Walaupun Seonho percaya cinta-monyet-pada-pandangan-pertama, menjadi pacar itu sebuah __upgrade__ yang terlalu susah dipercaya.

"Apaan, jadi kamu nggak mau macarin aku? Terus sekarang minta duit? Sakit. Aku tuh masih muda, nanti kamu ninggalin bekas luka permanen di hatiku."

"Sana ambil ayam gorengmu trus pergi."

Guanlin masih belum berhenti merona. Cuuuuuuuuutttteeeee, jerit pikiran Seonho. Gak sedingin-kasar-nyolot itu ternyata, dan kayaknya paling nggak 50% tertarik sama Seonho sebesar Seonho tertarik sama dia.

"Jadi kamu ngasih aku ayam gratis nih? Awww, so sweet kamu! Aku bakal serius mempertimbangkan pacaran sama kamu kalo kamu ngasih makanan gratis!"

"Jadi kamu cuma mau ayamnya. Aku ngerti. Aku pergi sekarang. Masih banyak pesenan yang blom dianter. Gak boleh telat." Seakan seseorang memencet tombol Guanlin, dia menggerutu dan mencoba menaiki sepeda motornya lagi.

"Bukan! Kamu salah nangkep!" Seonho berseru sambil berlari mengejar Guanlin, menarik-narik ujung lengan kaosnya, mencegahnya melaju pergi.

"Maksudku, aku suka makanannya, tapi aku suka kamu juga? Aku cuma pikir kamu becanda? Dan mungkin kita sebaiknya kenalan dulu supaya lebih tau satu sama lain? Maksudku, kamu bisa aja dua belas taun lebih tua ato udah nikah dan punya dua anak… Ato mungkin kamu nganggep aku ngeselin… Ahhh, nggak tau lah! Tapi aku suka kamu! Dan bukan cuma karena kamu tukang delivery terganteng di seluruh Korea Selatan dan Taiwan!" Seonho berhenti untuk mengambil napas, sebelum sadar bahwa mungkin ia berbicara terlampau cepat untuk pemahaman Guanlin.

"Kamu suka aku? Dan kamu pengen kenalan lebih jauh?"

Oops, kayaknya Guanlin ngerti bagian itu.

"Mmm." Seonho diserang rasa malu yang datang tiba-tiba. Bunuh saja dirinya, ia masih muda dan mengaku suka pada seseorang biasanya mengambil waktu bertahun-tahun mendambaikan dan pertemanan.

"Cute." Guanlin berbisik.

"Aku Lai Guanlin. Delapan belas tahun. Nggak, aku belom nikah dan punya dua anak ataupun dua belas taun lebih tua dari kamu. Kasih aku nomormu, nanti aku ajak makan atau apalah dan kita bisa kenalan lebih baik."

"Kamu punya nomorku. Kamu sms marah-marah nyuruh aku buruan turun."

Guanlin menyisir balik poninya yang menghalangi mata. Duh, ganteng banget sih. Dan mungkin Seonho ada kesempatan pacaran sama dia? Squeaaaaalllll. Seonho ngerasa kayak abg cewek, cuman bedanya dia abg cowok.

"Mungkin itu permulaan yang kurang sopan dan aku mau mulai lagi secara bener kali ini?"

D'awwwwww. Hati Seonho lebih lunak daripada bandeng berduri lunak.

"Ini," ucap Seonho, mengetikkan nomornya ke dalam handphone Guanlin.

"Perginya ke tempat yang banyak makanan ya! Aku makannya banyak. Kayak buffet misalnya? Aku kangen Korean barbecue… Anyway, kamu jalan gih! Masih ada banyak delivery kan? Aku gamau kamu sampe dimarahin orangtuamu gara-gara telat nganter pesenan! Orang lain juga butuh makanan mereka!

"Sebenernya kamu anteran terakhir hari ini," Guanlin menjawab, menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Pengen ngobrol lebih banyak. Kamu imut banget. (translator note: disini Guanlin pake past tense, yang artinya dia udah nganggep Seonho imut dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Hohohohoho tsundere luh mas.) Jangan bikin aku ulang omongan itu. Tapi barusan bisa dibilang aku nyari alasan buat kabur."

Mata Seonho berbinar-binar. "Yok makan ayamnya bareng di kamarku! Jadi kita bisa ngobrol lebih banyak. Nggak nyaman kan kalo berdiri terus?"

"Kamu terlalu percayaan," ucap Guanlin, mendecakkan lidahnya. "Apa kamu ngebiarin semua cowok yang bawa makanan masuk kedalem kamarmu?"

"Yep, kalo mereka tukang delivery. Tapi kalo mau masuk ke hatiku, butuh lebih dari sekedar tukang delivery ganteng yang membawakan makanan gratis." Seonho menjulurkan lidahnya.

 _"_ _ _I'll try my best,"__ Guanlin terkekeh, sembari mereka berdua menaiki tangga menuju kamar asrama Seonho.

FIN

.

.

.

Selesai~ pendek ya? Mau lebih? Saya juga :V Moga" author aslinya bikin follow-up ya, pasti langsung cap cus translate. Suka sama karakter Seonho disini yang ngebet tapi rada bloon gitu wkwkwk mana demennya sama yang lebih tua uhuk"... Guanlinnya juga unyu tsundere banget bikin pengen gangguin /paan dah. Dengan ini saya lanjut rehat lagi, kecuali kalo ada one-shot baru yang unyu ato fic bersambung guanho inceran saya dah tamat hehehe. Makasih yang udah ngereview dan fav, ntar link terjemahan ini saya bagi balik ke authornya ^^

ps: bagi para penyuka anak ayam, mari kita selamat berbahagia dan berpesta karena V-LIVE SEONHO BENTAR LAGI ULULULULULU dan minggu depan ada 2 acara yg ada seonhonya alhamdulillah makasih ya cube terus"an gini ya cube :*

 **CERITA ASLINYA (BAHASA INGGRIS) BISA DITEMUKAN DI:**

 **archiveofourown. o*r*g /works/11367891 (delete tanda * dan spasinya)**

 **KALAU PADA SUKA, BOLEHLAH KASI AUTHOR ASLINYA KUDOS DAN COMMENT UNTUK MENUNJUKKAN APRESIASI :)**


End file.
